


Nin Uireb Meleth

by Teriana



Series: Thorinduil Wedding. The afterwords stories. [12]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana
Summary: Bard has rather insidious plan to break the bonds of the two kings’. This time for ever and ever. And it’s extremely painful for both kings. Somebody stop this filthy rascal, otherwise it will be too late!!! But not only he threatens their welfare. The past becomes the present as its time has come. This story opens a new chapter in their married life, from this very moment on nothing will be the same as before.





	1. Thorin’s Love

That week began very strange. It was too busy with various journeys. The both kings were absent for a long time in Erebor.  
Thorin went to Minas Tirith several times and even to much more distant places.  
Thranduil visited Lorien and settled some urgent matters in Mirkwood as well.  
He returned to Erebor later that night.  
When the Elven King entered the gate of the Lonely Mountain he got the sight of the Dwarf King who was chattering with some slender, fair-haired girl not far from him.  
She seemed to be elvish.  
He prepared to step forward and right the next moment someone encountered him in the aperture of the door, pushing him slightly aside.  
“Damned kitchen hussy!!!” He cussed, moving a hurrying girl away. But she’s been gone already. To hell with her! He kept looking at the Dwarf King, approaching him and feeling that unbearable anxiety that tormented him inside a lot for some uncertain reason. Some nasty, repulsive sensation.  
“Who was this?” he attacked the Dwarf King with his question when he reached him and noticed that this mysterious girl disappeared.  
“Who was who?” Thorin was confused.  
“The girl you talked to. She seemed to be elvish?” wondered suspiciously Thranduil.  
“She is.” confirmed Thorin. “Her name is Aurelys. You don’t know her.”  
Thranduil was scowling angrily.  
“Surely! Don’t I certainly know this girl? Seems to me I’ve seen her before?!? What were two of you talking about?” he continued to torture his beloved with interrogation.  
“About you and me.” softly marked Thorin.  
Thranduil’s brows flew up in amazement.  
“She told me I love you too much!” Thorin was smiling gently to his beloved.  
Thranduil relaxed and smiled back to him.  
“Really???” he came closer to Thorin and whispered pitifully.  
“I’ve been thinking of you the whole day. The thoughts chased me and I could not be serious. I messed the words while signing important folios. I put the word fuck instead of mark in some of them. I didn’t have a bite to eat from the very morning. I couldn’t eat at all. I was engulfed with you totally. There were so many obstacles on my way. I almost fell from my horse, riding back here madly in haste as I was imagining two of us fucking together!” he was talking excitedly, devouring Thorin with his hungry eyes.  
The Dwarf King smiled broadly.  
“I can bring you food if you are hungry.” offered he.  
Thranduil gulped, pulling the Dwarf King to his shivering, impatient body.  
“I’m hungry for you, fool! And I can’t wait!” he began kissing Thorin’s lips quickly and insanely.  
Thranduil tried to pull him down to the ground but Thorin resisted.  
“Not right near the entrance, Your Impatient Majesty, please. Someone might come in!” whispered he, gazing into his partner’s tensed eyes.  
The Elven King gifted him a longing look and nodded unwillingly.  
“Fine! Let’s go to your chamber pretty damn quick and quicker as I’m hot to trot!” he took Thorin by his wrist and dragged along the passage.

***  
After an hour of insanity the exhausted Elven King fell asleep in Thorin’s embrace as usually.  
Thorin was cuddling his treasurable beloved, admiring his idyllic dream.  
“I love you too much.” he whispered. “Too much to understand I can’t live without you at all.” he kissed Thranduil’s lips and the Elven King winced, saying something in his sleep.  
Thorin hugged him more tightly and hid his face in his silver, silky, fragrant hair.  
The two kings were both asleep now.  
Meanwhile someone was creeping near their chamber and giggling disgustedly.  
***  
Thranduil was dreaming of his Thorin again. The Dwarf King was resting on the meadow with his elven beloved on his top, staring at Thranduil with his eyes full of love.  
“Promise you will never leave me!” demanded the Elven King.  
“Never leave you, I promise!” Thorin swore to his sapphire eyes those were so close to him and deserved a grateful kiss from the Elven King.  
“Nothing will take us apart,” told Thranduil. “You are my destiny. The fate I’d ever dreamt of. I’m happy I have you!” He was kissing Thorin again.  
“Me too!” replied Thorin and wondered in strange voice.  
“Miz duzkak, who is this girl you are kissing now?”  
“What???”Thranduil woke up immediately. He was hugging half naked fair-haired girl, lying on their bed. And Thorin was standing beside them, being rather confused.  
The Elven King was taken aback no less.  
He was ashamed a bit and bewildered.  
“Thorin, I don’t know who it is! I see her here for the first time in my life!” he was justifying himself.  
The Elven King threw a sheet to scared girl wickedly.  
“Cover yourself, you shameless one, and get out of here!”  
He banished the girl from their room.  
Thorin was still torturing him with his questioning glance.  
Thranduil came closer to the Dwarf King.  
“I’ve told you I’m not acquainted with her at all! I’ve never seen her before!” He was angry.  
“She was lying in your bed.” reminded Thorin at the ambiguity of the situation. “Besides she is elvish!”  
“What’s the fuck, hah???” Thranduil burst in wrath. “If she is elvish and was in my bed that means I should have fucked her here???” he looked vexed in torturing him eyes of Thorin.  
“You do not believe me or what?” he was feeling pretty nervous.  
“You were passionately kissing her.” continued his attack Thorin.  
“Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!” Thranduil began frantically waving his hands in the air and stomping his feet, casting his angry glances at Thorin’s side.  
“I will kill now both of us if you do not cease tormenting me with all this slanderous stuff!!!!” he jumped up to the Dwarf King’s side unexpectedly and pushed him back to the fireplace, hungrily kissing his mouth.  
Small crystal figures behind his back went down, breaking.  
There was so much lust, so much desire, so much faith in his kiss.  
Thorin felt his tensed insatiability and strained himself too.  
The thought of the girl dissolved immediately.  
His elven partner was dragging him impatiently back to the bed, continued kissing, not wishing him to escape anyhow.  
Thorin fell on his top.  
The Elven King was biting his lips impatiently.  
“Please take me quick now, nin meleth!” pleaded he. “I’m too horny!”  
Thorin bent down to him and showered his body with kisses.  
Thranduil has shuddered with pleasant moan underneath.  
Thorin was the one now who could give him the endless pleasure, the one who could respond to all his wishes, the one who knew his secret point of his sexual blossoming, the one who was going to drown him in abyss of torturing desire.  
Thranduil burst into moans out loud again with his Thorin inside of him, and arched under the Dwarf King from the sudden strike of pleasant climax.  
He was laughing blushed.  
“Think, I went ahead of you too fast!” he panted apologetically, and smiled weakly to Thorin, who ceased his moves for a while.  
Thranduil’s belly was covered with white liquid thickly now.  
“It’s ok. Don’t worry!” Thorin gave him his tender, soothing kiss.  
“I was too hot and heavy. I’m sorry!” offered his apology the Elven King again, he was out of breath.  
Thorin nodded supportively.  
He continued moving, looking at his relaxed beloved and that white liquid on his belly.  
Soon the Dwarf King started breathing frequently too, and in some seconds he closed his eyes in pleasure and gasped for some air, falling sweaty on the Elven King’s body.  
Thranduil was shivering pleasantly underneath.  
“I feel as your hot cum flooding me over inside!” he whispered happily into Thorin’s ear. “I’m too happy to have you inside!” he kissed his wet cheek. Thranduil embraced Thorin’s buttocks to feel him deeper.  
“Nin muin meleth!” he began rocking Thorin’s body from side to side.  
Thorin forced himself to kiss his Elven King again, he was too tired out. And then blacked out.

***  
In several days Thranduil will have to visit men’s lands together with Thorin and he decided to prepare for it thoroughly. He stayed home and was digging in his dressing room. He was looking for some certain thing.  
Suddenly he saw a strange tissue with bright flowers. He pulled it closer and was astonished greatly. It was a girl’s dress. A long dress, with fine sleeves and with deep neckline.  
Thranduil froze, staring at it suspiciously. He has never seen this thing here before.  
A girl’s dress here in their private place? In his and Thorin’s room?  
“Thorin might know something about it.” thought Thranduil, grabbing this hateful flowery thing and leaving his room.  
He found Thorin near the gate. Thorin and his previous girl to say it precisely. She was now standing back to Thranduil. And Thorin was hugging and kissing her. They were laughing.  
KISSING? Thranduil was breathing in indignation, ready to boil.  
“Aurelys!” he called her loudly.  
A fair-haired elvish girl turned to him, smiling, distracting herself from Thorin.  
The Elven King just had a short glimpse over her blue sky eyes, and then stared all eyes at her in amazement, open-mouthed. She was breathtakingly beautiful and resembled him greatly. He himself but a woman???  
Thranduil was feeling stupefied for a second but then got a grip on himself immediately, and demanded out loud.  
“Please leave us alone!”  
The elf maiden left them silently right away.  
Thranduil waved his dress in front of Thorin’s face furiously.  
“What is it may I ask?” he was tensed to his limit.  
“A dress.” responded Thorin in his calm voice. “What else?”  
Thranduil smirked angrily.  
“I know it’s a damned dress!!! What is that rotten thing does in our bedroom?”  
Thorin shrugged his shoulders, demonstrating his perplexity.  
“It’s a female dress!” repeated insulted Thranduil.  
“OH?” Thorin was surprised now. “I thought it was yours!” he told sincerely.  
“I don’t wear female dresses!” Thranduil was speaking clenched teeth.  
“Then, I do not know!” Thorin has shrugged his shoulders carelessly again, he had really nothing to say and turned his back, leaving enraged Thranduil alone.  
Thranduil has roared helplessly after him, tearing to pieces this hateful, flowered tissue and throwing it away with disdain.

***  
The last day of Laer was rich for thunderstorms. The weather took several time outs during the day letting the sun to come out of the clouds to shine a little, and then was cracking the skies again, sending the tones of water down the earth. And it happened so that this heavy rain caught Thranduil on his way. That one was riding his horse in a hurry back to Erebor from his palace.  
He was totally dripping wet. The water was streaming off his wet hair that looked now like washcloth, wet strands glued together.  
The Elven King threw off his sodden raincoat with disgust, passing through the empty passages of the dwarvish kingdom. He entered their royal chamber in utter dark.  
“Thorin, I am home!” he blurted out crossly, and halted in his tracks, straining his ears, hearing some the strange sounds.  
Someone was kissing in their bed.  
“You’re so hot tonight, miz duzkak! I can hardly resist!” said Thorin’s voice. His Thorin?!?  
Thranduil shook his head, attempting to get it right whether it seemed to him or not.  
“You are too, nin meleth!” somebody told his words. Thranduil pinched himself, clenching his fists.  
There came a kissing sound again.  
The Elven King suddenly heard a girl’s moan and exploded immediately.  
He grabbed a candlestick from the wall and rushed forward to the bed.  
Its dim light caught the face of the frightened fair-haired elvish girl and bewildered Thorin out of darkness, who first all his eyes was gazing at Thranduil and then shifted them on the fair-haired, naked girl in his arms.  
He was mother-naked too incidentally.  
“Infidelity I smell here!” Thranduil was slowly pronouncing each word, injured to his depths totally.  
Thorin’s mind was now intoxicated with elvish wine.  
“I thought it was you!” he sounded very foolish.  
Thranduil laughed nervously into his face.  
“I’ve caught you red-handed! You have nothing to say to justify yourself!” he bent down to Thorin.  
“So it was you from the first who was keen on the girls! You presented me one of them one time. Made me think you don’t love them at all! Made a fool of me from the very beginning! Messed my mind totally with all this sweet stuff, blinded me, disarmed me, won my heart, stole my peace! Crushed me inside and stomped my soul at last!” the Elven King was terrible in anger, shouting.  
“I hate you with all my heart! Hate everything about you! I strongly regret, I healed you once! You’d better stay where you were in your helpless! You’d better die there, drop dead! I wish I’d never torture myself like this now. Wish I’d never met you in my life, never kissed you, never fucked your body!"  
"UGHHHHH!” he was screaming even louder in furiousness and sent a very harsh slap in Thorin’s face. The girl cried in fright when Thorin fell backwards on the bed.  
Thranduil turned away.  
“I’m leaving!” he stated cold-bloodedly. “This time FOR EVER!”

***  
Thorin decided to visit Thranduil in his palace a few days later. He felt guilty because he was drunk and Aurelys resembled him Thranduil greatly. But there was nothing between them, hugging and kissing only. Thranduil stopped Thorin from making a mistake.  
“He won’t believe it anyway. He saw everything with his own eyes. Damn it! The girl was elvish after all as Thranduil was. He would say I replaced one elf with another. But this is a girl and this time it hurts him the most. She had extremely the similar resemblance with Thranduil and that was the main thing that made me mess all this. Darned mingle-mangle!” Thorin was thinking on his way, riding to the Elven King’s place.  
He reached Mirkwood very soon. Although the Elven King didn’t wish to see the Dwarf King he allowed him to enter.  
Thranduil hasn’t seen the Dwarf King for several days. When Thorin came into his Throne Hall, that one felt as his heart was ready to jump out of him, out of his wounded soul towards his partner. He heard its fast, loud beating in his ears.  
The Dwarf King looked rather calm, but sad.  
Thranduil stared at him with all his interest, waiting for something.  
Thorin came close enough and kneeled down near his beloved, begging.  
“Forgive me!” whispered he, looking down guiltily.  
The Elven King was gazing over him from above deathly pale and impassively.  
He waved his hands in the air and unfolded an imaginary folio in front of him.  
“Let me check my meetings schedule for today!” he gritted his teeth angrily.  
“Arwen, Elrond, Galadriel…” he ran his eyes through the air. “Thorin? Thorin, Thorin, Thorin? Which Thorin? Who’s this? Awww?” he looked in surprise at the Dwarf King. “Don’t see any Thorin here!”  
He thrust out his hands to the Dwarf King, showing his imaginary folio. Then he peered into emptiness again, performing his party. He continued to tease his partner, grinning wickedly.  
“Let’s check for tomorrow may be I’m mistaken?!? Ok, tomorrow, then! Looking for Thorin! Thorin, Thorin, Thorin? No again?!?” he leafed it through, pretending dazed. “Not today? Not tomorrow? Not in a week? No ever? No in my life? Never!!!” he shouted with malice at the kneeled Dwarf King. “So what the hell have you come here, hah???” His lips twisted mockingly.  
“Forgive me!” Thorin repeated it again and set his tired eyes on Thranduil.  
The Elven King saw him nearly crying.  
He smirked incisively, being very pleased with his effective result, enjoying this humiliation act a lot and approached the Dwarf King.  
Thranduil’s furious eyes were peering at Thorin haughtily from above. He reached for his face and took his cheeks into his hands, raising his head up to him.  
Their eyes met.  
The Elven King opened his mouth in attempt to say something poisonous, but words stuck inside of him for unknown reason.  
The two kings were just gazing into each other’s eyes for some seconds.  
A sudden painful flashback pierced the Elven King’s heart and distorted his face.  
He bent to Thorin very nigh, nearly touching his lips with his own ones so the Dwarf King could sense him breathing, and whispered venomously.  
“Love is dead! No any love at all!” Thranduil looked into his regrettable eyes indifferently, emotionless, hurting him with his words, causing him suffering.  
He straightened himself up then, keeping his evil eyes on the kneeled Dwarf King.  
“It’s over Thorin Oakenshield! I don’t love you anymore!” shouted Thranduil, spitting fire.  
Thorin has shuddered all of a sudden. His elven beloved words were like a sharp blade that has just been stabbed right into his heart.  
He felt extremely helpless, ruthlessly crushed, struggling his sorrowful cries that were ready to escape out of him.  
Thranduil stood his back behind him, listening to his silent sobs. He barely suppressed his own pitiful cry that was going to break free from his chest, injured with his own words now, but restrained himself, and his insulted pride won this time.  
He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, breathing haltingly. He will certainly survive it. He won’t break, won’t give in. Thranduil just promised it to himself.  
Then he departed, holding his head proudly, leaving Thorin on his knees, sobbing all alone.  
***  
The Dwarf King returned to Erebor very late that day. He didn’t remember how he fell asleep all alone in his cold bed.  
Thorin had nightmares the whole night.  
He stood near the tree pinned to it with a dagger through his heart.  
…“Love is dead! No any love at all! Don’t love you anymore!” whispered spitefully the Elven King, bending close to his face and Thorin has shuddered inside from the sudden, horrible pain, feeling as Thranduil pierced him with his sharp dagger. His painful scream was suppressed with Thranduil’s violent kiss. Thorin was dying in agony, but the hot lips of the Elven King were holding him tightly, delaying his death. Thranduil was torturing the Dwarf King with his cruel, anguishing love. Thorin felt himself suffocating, he was coughing and the blood has gushed out through his mouth into Elven King’s one. Thranduil released Thorin and recoiled immediately. His scared eyes stared at the Dwarf King in consternation once he recovered his sight.  
“Forgive…” he started pleading, but the Dwarf King fainted away the very moment at last.  
“Thorin, wake up!” somebody was shaking his shoulder. The Dwarf King opened his eyes and saw Balin. He was very amazed seeing him nearby.  
“You were crying out loud horribly in your sleep.” the dwarf explained.  
Thorin slightly nodded.  
***  
This very moment the Elven King was tossing and turning in his bed all alone in Mirkwood.  
Thranduil saw his Dwarf King surrounded by pretty elf maidens. They all were crying and demanding persistently in eager rivalry.  
“Thorin, kiss me! And me! And me! Thorin, don’t forget me to kiss!”  
And the Dwarf King responded to all their persistent requests. Then he approached the one elf maiden, fair-haired, the most beautiful, that looked a lot like Thranduil and started to kiss her passionately, hugging her, stroking her body vigorously.  
Then he removed their clothes. They were doing the things Thranduil extremely did not wish them to do.  
Thranduil tensed up inside immensely, forcing himself not to close his eyes.  
“Thorin…NO!….WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” the Elven King was shouting in whisper desperately, his heart started to ache terribly.  
“Thorin!....PLEASE….DON’T DO IT!!!!” Thranduil began breathing frequently, nearly sobbing, but Thorin pretended not to hear his beloved pleas.  
And his Thorin kept calling the girl miz duzkak every time instead.  
The girl was lustfully moaning underneath, and the Dwarf King was panting, pushing inside of her.  
They were through concurrently at last and lay smiling happily, hugging each other and kissing again.  
Thranduil felt nausea. He was swaying, feeling a fainting spell, the hot, bitter tears burnt his cheeks.  
The Elven King jumped up on his bed all of a sudden, in cold sweat, awakened with a loud, formidable strike of thunder. He was panting so fast, feeling betrayed and humiliated, azure eyes full of tears. Thranduil was shaking from sobs, gulping his endless tears.  
“Damn you, Thorin! You’ll be darned, traitor!” shouted he furiously and indented his pillow with a tremendous blow.  
***  
At the same time in the northeast of Middle Earth, in Erebor the Dwarf King heard the peals of thunder and approached the window. He was peering afar into a heavy rain wall outside.  
The streams seemed now trying to wash away his painful memories.  
“What did he tell you?” inquired Balin.  
The Dwarf King kept silence and then whispered reluctantly as if he was afraid to repeat Thranduil’s words.  
“All is over, he doesn’t love me anymore...”  
“Oh, Thorin! I’m really sorry!” replied Balin and let his breath out heavily. “But what did you expect to hear from him? He took an enormous umbrage at you. There’s no more to be done!”  
Thorin was biting his lips and turned to Balin.  
“I wasn’t sure of anything when I had arrived to him.” he explained grimly. “I wasn’t sure he would forgive me. I understand that he is right in his feelings and thoughts. Don’t know what I would have done to him if he were at my place.” confessed he.  
Balin smiled compassionately. “You would certainly forgive and love him again, I’m sure!”  
“Think, you are right!” agreed Thorin, smiling sadly.

***  
Iavas began, an elvish autumn season. And autumn also came into their lives.  
The first week of their parting became extremely difficult to endure for the both kings.  
With each day Thorin was becoming greyer than grey, feeling cornered, and turning into despondent, cheerless, detached person.  
He’s been walking for hours and hours in his treasure hoard, consecrated to meditation. And then he left Erebor for the places he only knew, becoming inaccessible for everyone.  
Alarmed Balin watched his lost-in-reflection behavior and when Bofur came to his place shared his anxious thoughts with him.  
“I’ve never seen Thorin this bad before. He barely eats, he doesn’t sleep, doesn’t talk to anyone. He’s not himself. He was even better when he just fell in love with Thranduil. I told earlier it was not worthwhile doing it. No good could come of it!  
“And if you are mistaken?” asked Bofur.  
“I wish I knew, lad! I would like it to be so!” Balin shrugged his shoulders in perplexity. “One day or another it should have happened. The girl was just a reason to part. They got tired of themselves. The Elven King especially. He’s the one who tortures Thorin with his countless whims and desires a lot. Thorin bears everything with fortitude!”  
“He loves him, doesn’t he?” Bofur was amazed. “He looked happy satisfying all his whims anyway.”  
“He does love him.” agreed Balin. “That is the thing that brings him to ruin. He is ready to jump over his head to please, to gratify his Elven King.” Balin smiled sadly.  
“But our king can’t survive without him!” emphasized Bofur.  
“Thorin is very stubborn. He prefers today, or it's no dice. And the Elven King is absolutely the same but much spoilt. He will certainly say to our Thorin – “Catch me doing that!” the white-bearded dwarf stroke his long beard anxiously. He was distressed because of this foully situation, feeling ill at ease but hadn’t any possible variants to handle it properly.  
Bofur looked overcast.  
“What are we to do now?” inquired he confused.  
Balin breathed out heavily.  
“Nothing. Just wait. They will make peace in the short run or otherwise they part forever.”  
“I prefer the first variant as I love Thorin and want him to be happy!” confessed Bofur.  
“Lad, me either!” Balin was stroking his long beard again. “Hope it will be as quickly as possible.”  
***  
While the Dwarf King was moping in solitude, the Elven King was getting angry day by day at the contrary.  
He was burning the bridges in abstract and direct ways.  
Thranduil first set a fire in his own bedroom, burning up all the silk linen and pillows which they were resting on with Thorin. But then began to trample on the burning cloth in the middle of the room in attempt to extinguish the fire, cursing in elvish.  
And that was only beginning for his confused insanity.  
Thranduil spent plenty of time washing and rubbing himself frenetically numerous times a day, trying to remove all the memories of each Thorin’s touch away from his body and from his mind.  
Then he forced his servants to scrub and polish his throne several times a day where he and the Dwarf King made love to each other.  
The whole week on he was thinking up new things, devoting himself to destruction of everything that was connected with his former companion.  
He wanted to throw away his jewelry box from Erebor with gems. But then changed his mind, he loved the shining stones a lot.  
There was only one thing he was unable to do that tormented him tremendously – to forget Thorin at all. To erase his vision from his mind. It appeared to be simply impossible for him. The Elven King was fighting himself severely. But all was in vain. It was rather foolish attempt to run away from himself. Thorin was like a dangerous virus in his blood, torturing him mortally.  
It was love for sure, but Thranduil preferred to call it disease, mortal obsession, the curse.  
“Like cures like.” thought the Elven King and got the quick solution coming into his mind right away.  
He ambushed his elf maiden servant and clamped her near the table when she brought him breakfast. A girl dropped her metal tray all of a sudden and cried in surprise, when her king pushed her rudely to the table and started to grope her body, pulling apart her legs. She didn’t dare resist him.  
Thranduil kissed her roughly, pressing his lips violently against hers.  
And suddenly recoiled, feeling disgust and pain at the same time.  
“What a fuck! Fuck it! Fuck you! Fuck all!” he cursed furiously.  
Thranduil pushed the girl away rudely.  
“Get out of my sight!” he yelled crossly and threw a metal tray after her.  
His fingers touched his lips which were burning in fire now painfully. Seemed, Thorin forbade him kissing anyone except him. He punished him with his love.  
“Oh, that fucking Dwarf King!” Thranduil shouted in frenzy voice. “I will kill him once he appears here again!”  
He walked to the edge of veranda and peered to the northeast, beholding the Lonely Mountain that was afar.  
“Must find a way…to get rid of this pain…get rid of him…once and for all…” he was muttering to himself all the time like in delirium, feeling caught in puzzled trap.  
Autumn breeze was ruffling the green tops of the trees, sending its cool breath in the Elven King’s face.  
Thranduil listened to its appeasing coolness and it seemed whispering him solution for his disaster no matter it sounded ominously.  
***  
The second week of Thranduil’s voluntary detention came to an end. And he decided to do the short outing. He was walking slowly in the autumn forest in loneliness, dipped in his thoughts sometimes watching falling colorful leaves and breathing fresh air.  
He reached the turn of the wood trail and suddenly halted in his tracks, catching the sight of the acorns beneath his feet.  
He raised his head and found himself in front the ancient oak. How it happened that he came across this tree? The very one where they swore to love each other with the Dwarf King. Why it happened now when they were apart? What is it all about? Some kind of veiled sneer?  
The ancient evergreen oak towered above him, reaching forth its huge, great branches like arms into the air, beholding him proudly and imperturbably.  
The Elven King was scanning it with his head lifted up. He recollected all the events of their Edinor last year. The way they both were radiating joy, bathing in endless happiness, joking, larking, and enjoying their cloudless life.  
But all had gone in a blink. Like the candle that was blown out in one breath. Their life drowned into utter darkness when its bright, glowing light has run out.  
A horrible fit of jealousy and hatred seized his mind and he started to trample on the fallen acorns, yelling in a state of furious anger.  
He was no longer master of his indignation, roaring like a wild, wounded animal, hopping and crushing the fallen acorns, applying every effort to cause the much damage to them the possible.  
“I hate you! I hate you! Damn you!” Thranduil ran up to the tree, screaming madly, and began throwing punches upon it. At some point his strong hateful obsession got him so deeply that destabilized him and led to emotional explosion.  
Thranduil burst into bitter sobbing, howling and crying his eyes out. He slid back down to the roots of the tree helplessly, covering his blubbered face with his palms. The outer world died away for him, nothing existed any longer.

***  
Three weeks have passed already. It was Thorin’s birthday. The Dwarf King was lying in his bed, gazing at the green marble ceiling above him thoughtfully.  
He was daydreaming of the Elven King, their wedding day for some reason.  
…Thranduil was smiling cunningly while Thorin was hugging his beloved gently, admiring the amazing fireworks. The Elven King has leaned his head upon his shoulder and was squeezing Thorin’s fingers firmly.  
“Can’t wait till we stay alone!” whispered he dreamily. His eyes were shining from happiness like big bright stars.  
“We are standing just in front of the gate. It takes only few minutes to get to my chamber!” hinted him Thorin with badly hidden impatience.  
“No. We need to visit Imladris first. I planned to spend our wedding night in my palace, nin meleth! Sorry, wish to behold and to have only one dwarf at a time at my first wedding night!” Thranduil giggled slyly and hugged his Dwarf King tighter and then gave him sweet, prolonged kiss...  
Thorin smiled sadly, having remembered his caustic remark.  
An elf messenger appeared on the road, riding quickly to Erebor’s gate.  
Balin and Bofur met him with unhappy glances.  
“The White King wants a divorce!” he blurted out, panting after the mad gallop.  
“By my beard! Is this the end now?” wondered anxiously Bofur, the pipe almost dropped out of his hands.  
“I think that’s the very beginning!” responded alarmed Balin.  
“Should we make an arrangement with the Elven King?” inquired the dwarf in hat again.  
Balin sent him suspicious look.  
“One can’t make any arrangement with the Elven King!”  
“Should we tell Thorin then?” continued Bofur.  
Balin raised his head and saw his king stepping back from the window.  
“Seems, he’s just heard it himself.” the white-bearded dwarf sounded upset.  
The messenger’s words Thorin accepted with firmness and rather calmly. His eyes were empty, but his heart was wounded. It ached horribly, seemed to cease its beating once and for all.  
These words crashed upon him like an icy shower. He felt stunned, deafened, all the sounds faded away.  
“So he came to it himself… thought he was still into me… ” whispered Thorin to himself.  
***  
Thranduil opened his jewelry box and checked all the gems Thorin had ever gifted him.  
There were rubies, emeralds, sapphires, diamonds, topazes, rings, beautiful necklaces, and dazzling diadems.  
And there was a big diamond in the middle of all this good.  
Thranduil took it in his hands and peered into the depth of it.  
The diamond wasn’t sparkling brightly for unclear reason.  
Thorin’s Love! The Dwarf King gifted him this treasure for his own birthday a year ago. Today was his birthday again. Thranduil shuddered in cold sweat.  
It was glass, fake, not real diamond, just a copy made by Balin for him. The dwarf made a glass copy after the Elven King nearly drowned this stone in the Sea of Rhûn. So since that time Thranduil always took the glass diamond everywhere while travelling.  
Now it could mean the only thing – the real diamond he left in Erebor. He left Thorin’s Love in Erebor, in Dwarvish kingdom. And he could not return for it anyhow. His resentment was seething slowly.  
The Elven King squeezed this abhorrent stone firmly in his fist and then dashed it wrathfully against the floor with a tremendous force.  
The glass stone crashed and fragments of broken glass flew every which way.  
Thranduil stooped down, attempting to gather the pieces and cut his finger against one of the sharp fragments accidentally.  
“Ouch!” he shouted in a loud voice, spattering the drops of his blood over the glass pieces.  
“UGGGGGH! Fuck you Thorin!” he stomped his feet furiously and muttered his curse in elvish.  
“Eldaron!” Thranduil called out his servant.  
A black-haired Silvan elf was in his king’s room in some seconds.  
“Yes, my lord!” he bowed before his master respectfully.  
“Pick up all the glass pieces and carry them to Dol Guldur fortress! Leave them somewhere not far from the entrance!” ordered the Elven King at the top of his voice.  
His servant flopped down on his knees and began crawling beneath his king’s feet, gathering the tiny pieces of the broken glass.  
“And put this as well!” Thranduil finished writing some text on a yellow folio, having stained it with his blood.  
The servant took the folio from his master’s hand carefully.  
“Then ride to Erebor and tell the Dwarf King I desire to see him in Dol Guldur.”  
“You will find there a wonderful birthday present for you, my dearest Dwarf King!” Thranduil smirked maliciously to himself, rubbing his palms happily.  
His servant suddenly distracted his master from his snide thoughts.  
“Should I harness your horse, my lord?” inquired kindly Eldaron.  
“Are you crazy?” flushed with anger Thranduil, throwing his hands violently in the air. “I’ll never leave this place!”  
***  
Thorin was on his bed, dreaming again when the second elvish envoy in a day has arrived to the Lonely Mountain.  
He jumped off the bed and rushed to the window.  
“The Elven King wishes to see you in Dol Guldur, Your Majesty!” shouted Eldaron to Thorin.  
“Where he wants to see him?” frowned Bofur beneath Thorin’s window.  
They were sitting together with Balin in front of the gate and were smoking their pipes.  
“In old Mirkwood fortress.” groaned heavily Balin and put his right leg over the left one.  
“Thorin would better not to go there. Thranduil contrived some cunning plan, I suppose. Besides, the fortress is unsafe itself.” he said in wary voice.  
“How we can stop him?” wondered Bofur.  
“Ah, lad! I’m afraid there’s no way to stop a heartbroken, enamored, insane man, my friend!” sighed out Balin in anguish. “I have a strong presentiment he will return very soon.”  
They both watched Thorin leaving on his horse hurriedly.  
***  
Time flies so quickly when your mind falls into a great flutter.  
The most complicated things in the world are to wait for something or someone and to chase something or someone.  
Thorin waited for Thranduil’s response for a long time and received it. When he won his heart and lost it he waited for Thranduil’s heart to soften and failed to see it. This stage of life was over just today.  
And then the second stage started today too. Thorin began chasing his bygone lost feelings. And he strove towards them by heart and soul.  
While galloping forward he was deep in his swirling thoughts and his perplexed feelings mixed in an awful mingle-mangle.  
His mind was still bothered with the morning envoy’s message a lot.  
And when this second envoy has come he confused him at all.  
What Thranduil wanted in fact? Why he made an appointment in Dol Guldur particularly? This place became extremely dangerous recent time.  
They came across the squads of orcs several times in the outskirts of the elven forest together with Thranduil when they had been travelling to the Sea of Rhûn and back.  
The Dwarf King feared for Thranduil’s life enormously because his companion was alone in this cursed fortress now.  
Thorin loathed this labyrinthine, dreadful place a lot. He found and saved his Elven King by some miracle from this hell once that one had been kidnapped by Bard.  
That horrible event left an unhealed scar on his heart because poor Thranduil was in the middle of life and death state when Thorin had found him at last.  
Damn! This lousy Bard was still on the run somewhere.  
The Dwarf King rode out of the outskirts of Mirkwood and stopped, looking ahead.  
The huge, grim, grey fortress towered in front of him, stretching out its rotten spikes to the skies.  
The Dwarf King left the horse near the bridge, took out his sword, and stepped forward slowly.  
The sinister fortress seemed to be abandoned inside, overgrown with sharp, poisonous thorn hedges.  
Thorin was looking around cautiously, squeezing his sword.  
Suddenly something has crackled loudly under his feet and he looked down.  
There were lots of small crystal, dazzling pieces widely scattered on the dusty, rocky ground. Thorin kneeled down and curdled in horror.  
His hand rushed forward automatically once he saw a bloodied piece of paper which was pinned with elvish arrow to one of the thorny stems.  
“Thorin’s Love’s broken.” was written on it.  
The words stuck in his throat.  
He picked up these crashed pieces and put them into his back sack.  
A sudden, painful strike went down on his head from behind and Thorin dropped his sword and stretched himself on the ground, blacked out.  
He regained his consciousness only when he felt someone dragging him under his arms along the bridge away from the fortress.  
The Dwarf King opened his eyes, forcing himself to recognize who was this person and saw a dim, unclear vision of a slim, fair-haired person. He felt dizzy.  
“Miz duzkak?” Thorin whispered quietly and not recognized his own sluggish voice.  
“Hush!” the fair-haired person’s fingers touched his lips and wiped the blood from his temple that was streaming into his eye.  
Next moment Thorin felt as he was gently put on his horse that got down to the ground and then after it they drove off somewhere.  
So that was the last thing Thorin memorized before he finally fainted away.  
***  
A giant black raven has flown to the gates of Erebor, cawing.  
“Mahal! What’s happened?” Balin threw up his hands in horror, rushing to Thorin, wrapped in black raincoat which was lying on his horseback, motionless.  
He glanced at fair-haired elf maiden questionably.  
“I saw him riding to this cursed fortress, Dol Guldur. And then I saw as he was attacked by some orc. I had to wait till this scum leaves.” cleared out the elf maiden, helping tearful Balin to remove his king from the saddle.  
“Bofur, help!” shouted the white-bearded dwarf loudly.  
Bofur was already running up to them quickly. Balin delicately touched Thorin’s cheek, spattered with dried blood drops, looking sorrowfully at his swollen closed eyes.  
The elf maiden squeezed Balin’s hand supportively.  
“He is all right. Please don’t worry. He’s just contused. Let him have a good rest and take care of him.” she smiled kindly.  
Balin embraced her softly and kissed her cheek.  
“Thank you for saving his life, dear. I’m your debtor for all my life.” he smiled back sadly.  
“I must leave now. Sorry!” said the elf maiden, making her way to her white mare.  
Balin nodded gratefully, waving his hand to her.  
After it they lifted Thorin’s body and carried him to the gate, groaning.  
***  
The Dwarf King was moaning in delirium. He was having a nightmare, tossing and turning in his sleep. He trembled all over and perspired so profusely that the linen under him was soaking wet.  
Thorin started crying in horror and pain. He saw Thranduil who was tortured by Sauron.  
His beloved was pierced with some magic like thorn spikes, bleeding and moaning loudly, suffering from terrible pain, writhing his whole body in front of him on the rocky ground, being half unconscious.  
Thorin couldn’t help him anyhow. His mind was paralyzed with this dreadful magic.  
He could only watch it speechlessly. The hot tears ran down his cheeks from tormented, tired eyes once he saw Sauron was slowly killing his Elven King.  
The Dwarf King watched his beloved fading away completely. He twitched in thorn shackles and they pierced his hands, his body, made him bleeding.  
Thorin fell down, unable to stand any longer, exhausted to the limit and barely alive, and crawled with the remnants of his strength slowly towards the Elven King, leaving the blood traces on the dusty ground behind him.  
At last he reached his beloved’s motionless body and his bleeding hand touched Thranduil’s stiff, pale fingers. They were no longer warm…they were deadly ice-cold now and Thorin understood he was too late.  
He gasped for some air in despair, suffocating, gulping his tears with blood and moaned out loud in terror.  
“Now, now!” Balin wiped these cold sweaty drops from Thorin’s forehead.  
“Bofur, he is sweaty again. Bring some fresh linen and clothes!” demanded he.  
The dwarf in hat was very quick to help. They both replaced the Dwarf King’s wet clothes with fresh one and put him back on the bed again.  
“Give me his sack!” asked Balin and sat down on the chair near Thorin’s bed. “There was some clinking sound when I was carrying it.”  
Bofur stretched him their king’s sack.  
“Let me see what was doing this awful clinking sound.” uttered the white-bearded dwarf, opening the sack and shaking out its contents to the floor.  
A great number of small, crashed glass pieces started to drop down, clinking and rolling around everywhere.  
“Mahal! What’s this???” Balin’s eyes were round from astonishment. He shifted his eyes to puzzled Bofur.  
He shook Thorin’s sack again and a piece of paper, pierced with a broken elvish arrow, has dropped out of it.  
Balin lifted the paper and unfolded it.  
“Thorin’s Love’s broken.” read he and that moment they heard the Dwarf King’s loud moan.  
Balin threw away the paper and they rushed with Bofur to Thorin together right away.  
The Dwarf King opened his eyes, scared to death, rising up from the pillow.  
“Where’s Thranduil???” he shouted loudly. “Where is he???” repeated Thorin, attempting to get off the bed.  
Balin and Bofur laid him back down forcibly.  
“Calm down, Thorin!” demanded Balin sternly, pressing his king’s hand tightly to the bed. “You need to rest, otherwise we tie you to the bed with Bofur!” threatened he.  
Thorin was watching them with his sore eyes, understanding nothing.  
“You were having some nightmare being in delirium for a long time!” tried to explain Balin. “You shouldn’t worry of the Elven King. He must be all right in his Mirkwood. And you here, miz uzbad, in Erebor!” the white-bearded dwarf was smiling friendly to Thorin.  
“I heard somebody said Thorin’s Love’s broken.” claimed the Dwarf King, putting his aching head back upon the pillow.  
“Aw, yes!” Balin took the blood-stained piece of paper with elvish arrow and some glass fragments from the floor. “I was going to ask you the same in my turn when you awake. I found these strange things in your sack.”  
Thorin was going to say something but couldn’t utter a word. Something stuck in his throat. He’s just remembered where these things came from.  
“Thorin, what are all these crashed glass pieces doing in your sack? Why have you put them in here and brought with you?” Balin was gazing at him in such a way as if his king had gone crazy.  
“These are the shards of the diamond I gifted him on my birthday a year ago.” Thorin forced himself to say this.  
Balin bent his brows and squinted his eyes, he moved the piece of glass closer to himself.  
“As far as I can judge it’s just ordinary glass!” declared he. “Besides, by the way, I can exactly tell you, assure you that it is a copy of your present that I’ve made myself for your Elven King!”  
It was Thorin’s turn to frown.  
“If this is just glass, does this mean the real crystal is in safety?” asked he.  
“It is!” Balin smiled triumphantly. “It should be somewhere in your room, miz uzbad!” encouraged him the white-bearded dwarf.  
Thorin smiled weakly and turned to Thranduil’s pillow. He lifted it and sighed out in relief once he found Thorin’s Love there.  
He turned to Balin, getting darkled again.  
“I don’t remember how I turned to be here. Don’t remember my way back from Dol Guldur! Thranduil seemed to save me and brought here and left then or what???” he stared inquiringly at stunned dwarves who stared at him in return.  
“The Elven King never came here ever since he left Erebor three weeks ago!” pronounced Balin slowly.  
“How is that? How could it be? I saw him myself!” Thorin was flabbergasted, rubbing his forehead feverishly.  
“Never came here!” repeated firmly Balin. “Never saved you! Never brought you here!”  
Thorin smirked and writhed from piercing pain in his head.  
“You mean I’ve crawled up here myself? Through the whole Mirkwood, bleeding?” he sounded mockingly, touching his painful lump on his head. “You’re hiding something from me, aren’t you?” he was shifting his eyes from Balin to Bofur and back.  
“No, miz uzbad!” denied Bofur. “The girl saved you and brought you here on her horse.” said he enthusiastically.  
“What girl?” Thorin rose up from his pillow anxiously in bewilderment.  
Balin squinted his eyes.  
“It was Aurelys, miz uzbad. She saved your life and brought you here!”  
Thorin fell back on the pillow, dumbfounded. This name echoed stridently in his head.  
“Bofur, please leave us.” asked kindly Balin. “I need to talk with Thorin eye to eye.”  
Bofur nodded docilely and disappeared behind the door immediately.  
The white-bearded dwarf moved his chair closer to his king’s bed.  
“Thorin, listen,” he began, looking at the Dwarf King seriously. “I know it’s useless to convince you of anything. But I only wanted to tell you what I see and what I feel now.” he breathed out heavily, expressing his profound concern and peered into the Dwarf King’s sorrowful eyes. “Stop killing yourself please! It’s hard for me to see you fading away every day. You have lost the joy of your life completely. You fail to watch the things around you; don’t feel the time passes you by. Where’s the old Thorin, may I ask?” pleaded he.  
The Dwarf King smiled sadly to his old friend.  
“Balin…you know it’s extremely hard for me to stop it, stop hoping. The thought that it is not over yet helps me to survive.”  
“But he told you that it was all over, that he won’t come back!” reminded him Balin.  
Thorin’s lips curved in a sad smile again, and he put his hand on his hot forehead.  
“I’m sure he didn’t mean it! I’ve been living with him for seven years and he never felt so much infuriated and offended for a long time. I’m sure there’s still love to me inside of his heart. But this time he just needs more time to overcome it.”  
“Thorin, this time it is not just simple inexpiable offence!” argued Balin. “You know that the Elven King is awesomely jealous person and he stands on his guard with all his fervency! You disturbed his confidence! The girl was just a reason to part with you!”  
Thorin looked down, remembering the events of that rainy night.  
“She was of a great resemblance of him.” justified he himself.  
“And if he didn’t stop you, would you go further? How far would you go?” resented Balin.  
“Who knows…?” Thorin flushed, sighing for the old days.  
Balin patted his king on the shoulder, encouraging him.  
“In my humble opinion, Thorin. Please forgive me for my words, I would forget about the Elven King now and how good it was earlier, and thrust yourself forward. I might be taken strangely but I should tell you have to start a brand new life without him. Alone or with somebody else.” He made a pause, looking at pensive, overcast Thorin. “Set your eyes on this girl Aurelys, for example, she is very attractive and brave!” exclaimed he.  
“Mahal! Balin, what are saying to me??? What are you doing???” flushed Thorin feverishly. “I don’t understand why you are telling me all this, these things?!? You mentioned Aurelys, but sorry, I love Thranduil! Besides, she is an elf as Thranduil and she resembles him a lot. Do you think I’m totally crazy to replace one elf with another, besides, she is a girl!” shouted out he resentfully.  
“She is a girl, Thorin! Yes! I meant exactly this! You’ve got it right! She has a power of begetting! You will be able to have your own heirs you couldn’t afford before!” Balin shouted back.  
“Please stop!” the Dwarf King suddenly closed his eyes with his palms. “You’re killing me with your words. Please stop it, I pray!”  
Thorin fell back on his pillow, feeling totally helpless.  
Balin got up from his chair. He told his king everything he wanted him to hear.  
“I must leave now. Please use your head!” he pointed his finger to his temple menacingly. “This one I mean!” he banged the door.  
Thorin was gazing at the ceiling for a while, trying to gather his thoughts and remembered Balin’s words.  
They hurt him a lot. But did not inspire any doubt. He stood his ground firmly.  
Time was their ally and their foe at the same time.  
“I must speak with Aurelys!” he whispered. “She must know how to help me. She’s the only one who can help me. She’s my only hope!”


	2. Stranger’s memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m no one. Just a short blink in time.  
> The One to take Hatred and the One to take Love.  
> The One who came across in right time in right place.

“So, you are from Thorin Oakenshield?!?” uttered the Elven King, scowling and trying to concentrate on my face. “He sent you here for me, hah?”  
“I’m not!” I stood in front of his high wooden throne with whimsical horns. “I told you he does not know about it.”  
The Elven King showed me his arrogant grin and came closer.  
He was swaying a little. I smelled rather strong wine odor that was soaring in the air between us.  
“I think, you’re deceiving me, girl!” he bent down to me.  
His sapphire eyes were so close, sending wrathful twinkles to me.  
“You’re a bad girl, aren’t you?” winked he at me and suddenly pulled me more closely and kissed me.  
I was taken aback by this unexpected strange gesture from his side.  
Meanwhile his hands began groping my back and went down, squeezing my buttocks. He dug his sharp fingernails into them impatiently, pressing me strongly to his hot body.  
I’ve felt he was very horny, like he hadn’t anyone for eternity.  
“I’ll do some bad things to you, my sweetie, since you are from Thorin.” he whispered while kissing my neck.  
“I’m not from Thorin.” rejected I again.  
“I know, I know.” he lifted me and went forward, tottering a little.  
“Where are you going?” inquired I.  
Thranduil smirked gladly.  
“You know soon!”  
We entered his royal chamber in some minutes.  
The Elven King put me on the bed and shackled my wrists to the bed’s railing.  
“What are you doing?” I was afraid a little.  
“I do not wish Thorin’s present to run away!” he was weirdly smiling while he was taking off his clothes.  
“I’m not anyone’s present!” I was trying to liberate myself, twitching, but the shackles cut my skin unpleasantly.  
Thranduil approached me naked and sat down nearby.  
His hand touched my breast, squeezing it.  
“I know how to treat girls. I had some in my life.” he started unbuttoning my blouse. “You certainly like the way I’ll take you now.”  
“I do not wish it to be this way!” I closed my eyes, expressing dismay.  
“Don’t close them as you don’t see anything!” Thranduil laughed audaciously, taking off the blouse and began stroking my nipples.  
“I think I can easily find your point of pleasure.” he said, bending forward and showered my nipples with kisses, going lower and lower to my belly.  
That was very pleasant and I have shuddered.  
“I was right!” he laughed and glanced at me provocatively. “That’s the beginning only.”  
I had to open my eyes.  
The Elven King climbed to the bed and pulled apart my thighs. He removed my skirt and leaned my legs on his shoulders.  
His penetration was very sudden and harsh, I’ve lost my breath for a moment and gasped out loud for air.  
Thranduil’s lips stretched in a smirk, expressing satisfaction. I was in his trap now and he was the master.  
He was moving with irregular snatches, hitting his pelvis against my buttocks, and I’ve sensed a pleasant shivering all over my body. My cheeks were burning in awful, shameful fever.  
He seemed to like it immensely.  
The Elven King dropped my legs to his waist and stooped to me for kiss.  
His hot lips were madly raping mine. Not realizing a thing, like in some bad dream, stupefied and befuddled, I embraced his buttocks with my legs for unknown reason, pressing him even tighter to me, returning his kiss.  
Thranduil smirked, satisfied again.  
“I suspected you’re very fond of my fucking.” He continued moving, this time having hold of my hands on the railing, pushing inside even harder. His cock was so hot and so hard that every push was painful and pleasant at the same time. I’ve started moaning quietly and unconsciously before I knew it.  
He was sweaty a bit and then smiled cunningly.  
“I think I’ve found your secret point and entrapped you!” he laughed nervously.  
I kept silence, gazing mesmerized into his blue, besotted with wine eyes.  
Thranduil pulled out his cock and liberated one of my hands.  
He then turned my rear to him and thrust in me again.  
“Ohh! You desire me tremendously!” he spanked my buttocks. “I feel as your body asks me to go deeper inside of you to make you moan even louder from the pleasure!”  
Just right the next moment the Elven King parted my buttocks wider and went deeper.  
It was so fabulous to feel him inside, I started to moan louder. Thranduil was grating his teeth in anger, muttering to himself silently.  
“I’m fucking your present, Thorin!”  
“What did you say?” I pretended not to hear a thing.  
“Nothing!” snapped Thranduil, pushing then harder and harder again. He was tensed to his limit and felt the coming of his climax all of a sudden. I’ve felt some ravishing sensation growing there down below my belly.  
The Elven King intensified his pushes.  
“Thorin, I’m coming, nin meleth!” he shouted at the top of his voice, and shot his cum, panting. I’ve moaned loudly as well after him, thunder-stricken with some terrific, unbeknown, bright explosion.  
Thranduil fell down upon my back, sweaty and done in.  
“Hate you girls!” he was breathing heavily. “I’ve used you and now I’ll return you to the giver.”  
I was silent, out of breath, sinking in my first bliss, rendered insensible, and not realizing a thing.

***  
It was raining really hard outside. I didn’t remember the entire way to Bree. Thranduil wrapped me in his raincoat and laid me in front of him on his horseback. He rode very fast, and this continuous, constant shaking sent my weakened body to fast sleep.  
I’ve only memorized the very moment the Elven King took me in his arms and passed my body, wrapped in a wet raincoat into some strong arms.  
I’ve heard him speaking in the middle of my sleep.  
“I’ve used, tasted your present and return it back to you. Thank you very much!” his voice vanished.  
And then after it someone carried me carefully somewhere. In few minutes I felt as he put me onto some soft surface and unwrapped me.  
Thorin Oakenshield himself was gazing anxiously at my naked body.  
“He even did not bother to return your clothes, poor thing!” he removed that wet raincoat and dropped it on the floor.  
I swayed weary and turned uncomfortably red, looking down timidly, wishing to disappear anywhere.  
But Thorin was quick to serve me as he understood my situation properly and tied a white sheet under my arms.  
“Let’s go down and take a mug of beer. I think it’s the thing you urgently need now.” offered he obligingly.  
I nodded gratefully.

***

We were drinking beer in silence for some time. Thorin looked grim and despondent. He was deep in his thoughts not willing to talk. And it seemed he would start crying any moment. But he never did it.  
“He was thinking of you all the time!” uttered I suddenly. “He called your name when he had his climax.”  
Thorin’s spirit revived in a blink, and his eyes paused on me.  
“I shouldn’t have done this to you.” apologized he, showing his repentance. “Forgive me if you can!”  
“I’m not angry with you at all. Seems, I liked it. He was soooo hot!” I joked and noticed as Thorin’s eyes flashed with jealousy.  
“Sorry!” I ceased torturing him.  
His steely glance pierced me once he rose abruptly from the table.  
“Let’s go!” he exclaimed unexpectedly, grabbing my hand and pulling me after him.  
“Where?” I was taken aback.  
“Up!” he replied sternly. “I want you! Can’t wait!”  
I was highly bewildered and my cheeks became crimson.  
“You’re impatient like Thranduil himself!” joked I again in stricken voice, not understanding a single thing.  
But Thorin kept dragging me forward fast.  
“Up quicker, I said!” he roared in hoarse voice.  
As soon as we entered his room Thorin pushed me up to the bed and tore my sheet away, having scared me a little with his agility. I dropped my eyes beneath his devouring gaze. There was uncertainty along with determination in his glance. He hesitated for some seconds, gazing into my eyes as if waiting for something.  
Then at last he approached and rudely grabbed me, moving apart my thighs, gaining possession over me.  
“I thought you will be much tender not as Thranduil!” I’ve shuddered in suddenness and lost my breath completely.  
“Sorry!” Thorin began moving a bit slowly. “I was thinking of him again.” confessed he honestly. “He liked the abruptness a lot.”  
I smiled to his sad eyes.  
“I liked it as well. But I thought you are much caring lover. You should be very soft as your heart is very kind.”  
“Thank you!” a nice smile lit his face and then he sent his inquisitive glance to me.  
“Did he fuck you this way?” the Dwarf King licked his dried lips and pushed his erected cock deeper, widening my buttocks.  
“He did!” moaned I, panting from pleasure.  
Thorin bent down and kissed me to dizziness.  
“Did he kiss you that way?” he wondered with genuine interest.  
“He did…” I whispered, gasping for breath.  
Thorin turned me rear to him and thrust in my ass.  
I’ve twitched in his arms from this painful and pleasant at the same time feeling.  
“He did the same to you?” he inquired, gripping my hair rudely.  
“Yeah…” I was shivering from the thought that I was deceiving him.  
His hard moves made my body ache but along with this it was damn fascinating.  
The Dwarf King seemed to like it as well. His hands were widening my buttocks for deeper penetration.  
“Please be patient a little, miz duzkak!” pleaded he.  
Within some seconds he ceased this sweet torture and returned his hardened cock back into my vagina.  
Thorin started moving very fast, hitting my buttocks harshly.  
And suddenly he stopped.  
“I want to see your face while I’m fucking you!” demanded he hoarsely.  
“I can be on top!” offered I.  
Thorin wrinkled disapprovingly. These words made him suffer, he remembered Thranduil right away.  
“No.” he rejected. “Please lie down and embrace my buttocks when I thrust in you.”  
I did as he desired. Thorin pressed my hands to bed and hooked our fingers.  
“Now, I’ll push and you’ll move towards me. I think you’ll be very fond of it.” he smiled a bit sadly again.  
The Dwarf King began moving so gracefully, smoothly, and so passionately at the same time.  
His eyes were twinkling with some hidden pain and dolor. But still his every touch was proving to me he was very fond of it.  
Thorin was catching my every emotion, adoring them. I was biting my lips impatiently, moaning sweetly and panting loudly in delight.  
These things aroused him greatly.  
He was evenly gentle and rude to me. I caught my second climax for today, moaning sensually in a loud voice, arching under him and fell backwards, weary.  
Thorin was right after me.  
“Think, I’m coming, miz duzkak!” he closed his eyes and moaned hoarsely in delight. He ceased his frequent panting and shot his hot cum inside of me.  
Thorin fell sweaty on me, spreading on my top. He was exhausted physically and emotionally completely.  
In spite of it the Dwarf King continued kissing me gently, pressing his wet cheeks to mine gratefully.  
“Thank you, miz duzkak! Thank you for all!”  
He was moving away from me, and I saw tears in his eyes and I’ve been extremely touched as I’ve never seen him crying so bitterly before. I’ve sensed such a sharp fit of loathe to the Elven King, this brute suddenly because he was the only reason that made him cry, that I felt horribly ashamed the following moment and wished to finish him off right away.  
Thorin was going to leave already but I’ve caught his wrist.  
“Please stay. In me.” begged I. “I want you to be in me as long as you wish.” I was beholding him reverently like a lamb.  
Thorin nodded, sobbing.  
He put his tired head on my shoulder and I started to stroke his shaggy hair, feeling such a great sympathy towards him.  
“You’re so loving and caring! Thranduil doesn’t deserve you at all. You should be treated another way with the same care. You are the Giver and he is the Taker. You love him too much!”  
“He loves me back!” Thorin was crying. “He’s just too jealous. He knows he loves me but he keeps torturing me…”  
I was fondling his back and kissing his wet hot lips. I’ve never seen him in such distressful, deplorable form earlier so I was eager to encourage him and confess him of my feelings as well.  
“Sorry to tell you. But you make me horny for you. I didn’t feel the same thing with the Elven King. He was too arrogant, audacious, and selfish.”  
Thorin smiled ruefully. His tears rolled down to my cheeks.  
“I love him more than my life. My life means nothing to me…”  
I pressed my lips to the Dwarf King’s wet forehead, comforting him.  
“I’ve heard it somewhere before!” I smiled back shyly to him.  
Feeling some affectionate flutter in my heart, I’ve kissed Thorin’s lips and whispered with aspiration.  
“Let’s do it again!”  
But Thorin shook his head negatively.  
“Sorry, I can’t!” apologized sincerely he. “Notwithstanding I was pleased fucking you, it was just some strange urge to chase my bygone feelings.”  
“I was greatly fucked by you!” I played along jestingly, and felt that telltale blush on my cheeks.  
“The pleasure was mine!” answered sadly Thorin and pulled away from me finally.

***  
I’ve returned to Prancing Pony in three months when it was cold Hithui already.  
I knew that I would definitely find the Dwarf King there and wasn’t mistaken.  
Thorin was rather amazed to see me again. He came out to meet me in the street.  
The Dwarf King embraced me and looked at me questionably.  
“Thorin, I’m pregnant.” blurted out I quickly.  
The Dwarf King turned pale right away.  
“Mahal, Thranduil will surely kill me!” he sounded alarmed.  
“You don’t get it right. I’m pregnant from both of you.” responded I, giving him my coy smile.  
“How this can be?” Thorin frowned incredulously. “It’s impossible to be pregnant from both of us. The father can be only one. Me or Thranduil!”  
I smiled weirdly.  
“It’s rarely possible. Possible for two things… First there should be...” I was fumbling with words, reddening. “Well, I will tell you later how it’s happened.” I suppressed my anxious sighing. “In two words, I will give birth to two kids, do you understand, now?”  
“Boys?” the Dwarf King showed his concern.  
“A boy and a girl!” informed him I. “Our twins!”  
Thorin’s eyes smiled thoughtfully, peering through me.  
“Thranduil always dreamt of a little daughter and I would like to have a son.” He unbosomed himself to me.  
“You’ll certainly gain him in six months!” I encouraged him. “But I should tell that’s not the very thing I came here to you. So please trust me I have a plan how to get the Elven King back without any fuss.”  
Thorin frowned seriously.  
“Please trust me!” I kissed him quickly. “Thranduil will never forget this in his life. But you need to give me your Arkenstone.”  
Thorin frowned even harder.  
I sent him pleading glance, squeezing his hands.  
“Only for a while! I will be careful with it, I promise!”  
The Dwarf King tilted his head to me.  
“Come on. Tell me about your plan then. I’ll think it over.” asked he, developing his interest in my offer.  
I began whispering to his ear. With every next word I saw him brightening over and over.  
“It will be hard to fulfill it from a certain point. But I don’t get why you need Arkenstone for?” wondered Thorin.  
“I will keep it, and if he asks for it and I’m sure that he will do so, I’ll never give it to him.” I giggled like a little kid.  
“Oh, no!” Thorin shook his head. “He will be crazy when he finds no Arkenstone and will be afraid….” Being lost in thought he lowered his pensive eyes. “It will be too cruel to joke at his feelings this way! That won’t do.” He shook his head again, standing against my idea.  
I was on the edge of despair. That was utterly necessary to win Thorin over and to persuade him to stick to my plan. And at that moment the snow started falling out of place.  
I could feel the cold wind crept under my furry coat and chilled me a bit, so I dived into his arms and stared so miserably into his entrancing, blue sky eyes.  
“Thorin, it’s the only way to get him back, don’t you see it?!? He will be afraid to lose you again.” I reasoned my point and added. “By the way, he does not know that Bard has been caught yesterday. It will be a good chance to use it, telling him he injured you.”  
Thorin nodded, understanding.  
“Who then will warn him I’ve been wounded?” inquired he cautiously.  
“Me!” declared I, smiling friendly and removed numerous tiny snowflakes from his curls. “Elo! Elvennui lessivyr!”  
“Totally no!” Thorin was anxious and firm, tenderly pressing me to his body. “You should take a better care of yourself from this moment on!”  
“Totally yes!” I ravished his kiss and made an attempt to slip away softly.  
My horse was not far from me, waiting.  
I started climbing on it. Thorin was very obliging and helped me to do it.  
“Please take care!” he was kissing me gently. And I didn’t wish to let him go too, embracing his cheeks.  
The Dwarf King tried to move away from me, laughing.  
“You’re getting involved! You’ll take my head away with you!” he joked.  
I laughed back merrily.  
“Please warn Balin and the others. We don’t have much time. See you on the guard tower!”  
Thorin breathed out heavily, keeping silence. He was fighting battle over again and felt distressed for me. His magnificent eyes were now very, very tired.  
I spurred my horse, leading it into rapidly approaching snowstorm. Thranduil will be displeased to see me again, especially the way I am now. Besides, I believe he will be more than furious if he knows I’m pregnant from Thorin.

***  
I was absolutely right.  
Thranduil flew up angrily to me once he saw me entering his Throne Hall.  
“YOU AGAIN!” his azure eyes were blazing in furious fire.  
“Why did you come here again? What the hell are you doing here? Loved me fucking you last time? Want me to fuck you again, bitch?” he grinned incisively but then ceased immediately, and halted in his tracks open-mouthed saw me showing him my rounded belly.  
“Are you…are you…are you…” he was trying to find some suitable words, shifting his alarmed, haunted eyes to me.  
“I am!” impudently responded I, teasing him.  
Thranduil shut his mouth.  
“I’m pregnant from Thorin Oakenshield!” I was pronouncing each word very slowly and audaciously, gazing triumphantly at him and watching him getting ashen. His nostrils were flaring with anger with every moment.  
It was like a terrible strike for him, he was shot with such insidious betrayal. Thranduil gasped for some air. Seemed, my words made his hackles rise.  
“Why did you come here?” the Elven King regained his breath. “Totally take us apart and hurt me???” his voice was trembling greatly that meant he swallowed my hook. “You’ve done this perfectly! I’m nearly dead!” he hissed hysterically.  
I inwardly smirked with delight watching this pathetic creature.  
“Not yet. I came to you to ask for help.” replied I and saw his face distorting nervously again.  
Thranduil scowled weirdly and then grinned mockingly.  
“Help you to share this life with Oakenshield? To be at my place instead of me? To love and care of him every day? You’ve stolen him from me deceitfully!” he sounded jealously.  
“Care of Thorin?” I snorted disdainfully, chiding him. “Don’t make me laugh! You are a brusque, callous, selfish, narcissistic git, aren’t you? Thorin doesn’t deserve to live this way. He is sick’n’tired of your everyday whims! You think only of yourself precious!!!”  
“I am PRECIOUS!” cried out Thranduil petulantly. “I am who I am! What else could I be? Who I might be if that is not me?”  
I came closer to him, showing him my concern.  
“Forget about yourself! Thorin is in danger. Bard has mortally wounded him. He is dying!” I pretended to sound seriously.  
“WHAT????” Thranduil has frowned and tensed suddenly. “Are you kidding me or what?”  
I was shaking my head.  
“I’m quite serious as ever! He is dying now all alone!” repeated I.  
“Where is he?” asked quickly the Elven King.  
“On Ravenhill!”  
“WHERE???” Thranduil stared at me in round-eyed wonder, hearing my words.  
“Ravenhill!” repeated I.  
The word Ravenhill echoed in his ears like the worst nightmare.  
But then his hazy gaze became more meaningful and he raised his strict eyes and fixed on me.  
“All right! Count me in and get on the horse, quick!” ordered the Elven King. “I will be right after you!”  
I smiled relieved to myself. I’m close to my victory. The both sides now felt a real desire for peace.

***  
When we set forth on our way to Erebor’s side it was still snowing heavily and I started to worry for Thorin who probably could have been chilled deadly on the guard post. But Thranduil was galloping forward at full speed like mad as if death was upon him, and I hardly was keeping up with his hasty rhythm, thinking I would have untimely birth now. He even turned his head to me several times, yelling in vexed voice constantly.  
“Noro lim!”  
So in the end, he got tired and stopped the horse, pulled me over to him and placed before, on his horseback. Oh, my God! I wish he’d never do it! Because I got even more shakes and later it got me sick. Thank Eru this madness lasted only fifteen minutes.  
When we reached the slope of the rock eventually, he jumped off the horse and pulled me out of saddle, forcing me to follow him. Thranduil was tired, panting frequently but he didn’t wish me to watch him weak and disturbed and so he grabbed my wrist and dragged forward.  
“Tolo!!” He ordered harshly. I had to obey the Elven King and we continued our urgent mission on foot after it. His paces were very wide and sometimes he jumped over two or even three stair steps, pulling me up, and I had to fly after him, trying not to miss the next solid surface under my feet, sliding down all the time off the slippery, covered with snow stone stairs. But he didn’t care if I fall. His head was stuffed with the only thought named Thorin. And nothing else concerned him any longer. I remembered my own words to Thorin. “Thranduil will never forget it in his life.” I think I was wrong, that’s me who will never forget it in my life cause now the situation felt really crazy and hard.  
But once we managed to get up there on the plateau I puffed out with relief, and Thranduil started to look around seeking the Dwarf King with his troublous glance. And then his alerted eyes caught the sight of his beloved at last, and I felt as his hand that was clasping mine has shuddered and squeezed my hand even tighter.  
There, close to the edge of the rock, on snow covered ground the Dwarf King lay, “bleeding”. The very place he’s been mortally injured before for real.  
The Elven King turned pale, feeling a fainting spell because he was scared tremendously having seen Thorin motionless, covered with snow, and released my hand.  
I stood nearby, watching his reaction and was alarmed not less. It was so cold outside that I could see my breath. Poor Thorin! He’s been likely frozen to death waiting here so long for us to come.  
“I need Arkenstone!” demanded Thranduil in faltered voice, nervously gazing at the Dwarf King.  
“No any Arkenstone. No more time any longer. Time is running out now. Try anything else. Or we lose him.” replied I nonchalantly, restraining myself and trying to stop my teeth from chattering.  
Thranduil strained himself harshly. He was puzzled how to act.  
“Leave us please!” he asked, looking down confused, dipping into his thoughts for appropriate quick solution.  
And I did as he desired.  
Shivering and ready to lose his temper he approached and kneeled down before bleeding Thorin.  
The Dwarf King stayed still and seemed to be unconscious. Feeling his slender hands damn trembling in anxiety, Thranduil stretched them to his partner, and touched Thorin’s cheeks spattered with blood. He got frightened a lot as they seemed to be colder than ice to him.  
The Elven King swayed, feeling dizzy and dropped on Thorin’s top. Before his eyes floated the pictures of the past, and that Hithui cold day when he was lucky to save the Dwarf King. And exactly the moment when they kissed for the first time.  
So he glanced in a flutter over his dwarvish beloved’s closed eyes, closed his own ones and bent to him for kiss.

The Elven King was kissing his pale bleeding lips, repeating only three words every time.  
“NIN UIREB MELETH!”  
Suddenly he sensed as the Dwarf King began groping his body and pulled his butt towards him, pressing him tighter.  
“Fuck it! Thorin??? Are you aroused or what???” blurted out Thranduil angrily once he was caught off guard.  
Thorin opened his eyes.  
“You’re so irresistible when you’re angry!” he was smiling defiantly at his partner.  
Thranduil licked his lips and tasted blood by accident.  
“Thorin, what is it?” he inquired, scowling suspiciously.  
“Cherry elvish wine! What else?” replied Thorin ironically.  
“WHAT???” Thranduil yelled crossly once he discovered that he’s been cheated.  
He was going to get away as he was enraged with this snide trick, but this very moment Thorin pushed his back towards him, using his knees and then his both hands yanked his elven partner quickly to his face. He pressed his lips against Thranduil’s ones.  
The Elven King attempted to resist him, but he hadn’t any chance because Thorin was holding him very firmly.  
He was putting in all his love, all his desire in this captivating kiss. The Dwarf King started to stroke his beloved’s hair, his back.  
The resistance of the Elven King was melting little by little. He relaxed and started to respond to Thorin’s kiss. He was ruffling Thorin’s shaggy hair.  
Thorin has shuddered from the pleasure under him once he sensed this old, long forgotten feeling again, when he found Thranduil’s hardened cock pressed and rubbing against his belly.  
The Elven King was having the hots. That meant only one thing; he immensely wanted to possess the Dwarf King now.  
It was extremely hard for Thorin to pull himself away from Thranduil. Seemed, the Elven King did not wish to release him either.  
Thranduil caught Thorin’s hands and hooked their fingers pressing them to the snowy ground.  
He was rubbing his aroused flesh against Thorin’s belly, sending these pleasant shivering vibrations along Thorin’s body, enjoying it tremendously and trembling inside himself.  
“I’m turned on greatly!” his quivering voice whispered into Thorin’s ear. “Afraid, there will be a volcano explosion now!” giggled he silly, his cheeks were red. “Please stop me, nin meleth!”  
Thorin smiled back at him, flushing with languor in his eyes.  
“Afraid, I can’t, miz duzkak! I’m in the same position!” confessed sincerely he.  
“So, what am I to do?” giggled nervously Thranduil. “Burst out?”  
White snowflakes huddled in fluffy clumps and were falling on the both kings from above burying them quickly under the snow cover. Thorin’s hair was covered with snow pretty well and his cheeks and his nose reddened from a light frost. Thranduil grinned, he probably also looked funny himself.  
He bent over his dwarvish beloved and kissed him ardently once again.  
“I want you to memorize this kiss in your heart, nin meleth!” asked the Elven King, looking hopefully into devoted eyes of the Dwarf King.  
“I will, miz duzkak!” promised the Dwarf King and gifted him adorable smile. “A new start making, miz duzkak, ah?”  
“Feels like it…” laughed freely Thranduil and started fidgeting impatiently on his companion’s top. “And more I want to marry you again!”  
“Once more?” Thorin looked a little surprised from underneath; his eyelashes covered with fluffy snow.  
Thranduil nodded solemnly, wrinkled his nose sassy, and had a toothy smile.  
“Once and for ever! Nin Uireb Meleth!”

23 November~23 Blotmath~23Hithui~47Narbeleth, 2948

P.S. Our dear “fans of immediate weddings” had their wedding the very same night. Why postpone such important event if the both kings were broiling with impatience and overpowering passion for each other? Besides they had their next edinor approaching. They simply couldn’t fail each other, you know it perfectly well :).

Epilogue

 

The Dwarf King and the Elven King have reconciled once and for all and never ever parted again. They were enjoying their renewed life.  
Everyone was happy. Almost everyone. If not to take into consideration Thranduil’s extreme jealousy.  
***  
Soon another mirthful event has happened in Erebor. That meant the both kings gained their heirs at last. And they were more than overjoyed. It was hard to tell who was far happier of two of them.  
Balin adored coddling royal kids. Thorin’s son, Thorin IV the Junior and the golden-haired Thranduil’s daughter, Gilithiel Mallenfingwennel.  
But to tell the truth their common beatitude lasted momentary and appeared to be too short to enjoy it because the Elven King did not wish to share his tiny girl-treasure with no one else and took her to Mirkwood, and reasoned she could be in ultimate safety in his kingdom only. Thus his little daughter became the prisoner of her own father, like birdie in the cage.  
So everyone seemed to be happy.  
But no longer there was the One who took the Hatred and the Love from desperate, parted beloved, not in Erebor, nowhere.  
She seemed to disappear without a trace after giving the births to her children.  
Thorin missed her badly…

See you here Rhîw, 3rd/November, 23rd Gregorian time.


End file.
